I Will Never Move
by Hero of the Mind
Summary: A series around Noah "Saxon". I don't want to spoil anything, so not mush summary here. Sorry. Guess you'll just have to read and find out.
1. Memories

**Note: This is a series of snippets from Noah "Saxon's" life. It's all from his point of view, of course, and some chapters may not be in chronological order. I'll let you know.**

**I do not own Doctor Who.**

**A/N: This is Noah's first memory. He was seventeen at the time.**

Memories

Pain! Intense, horrible, indescribable pain! It was everywhere at once, this pain. The terrible pain!

_Make it stop! Please!_

And with the pain, there was Him. He was cruel and merciless. He burned me, worming farther into my mind, blocking out everything else.

_No more! Please, no more!_

He laughed at me and raged, hurting me again… killing me slowly… taking my strength and turning it against me. He coiled around me, extinguishing all light and hope.

_...why?_

He was crushing me, destroying me. I was almost gone.

_Please…_

He withdrew and I was back in my body, back in my cell on Gallifrey. He was standing over me, his two soldiers hold me up. Without them, I would have crumpled to the floor a long time ago.

The Lord President nodded to his men and they dropped me. I fell to the floor with a thud. A drawn out moan escaped my lips and His mouth twitched into an evil smirk. He stared down at me for a moment longer and swept from the cell.

The door slammed shut on me as another, weaker moan escaped. I was in darkness. No thoughts crossed my mind, except for the occasional mental whimper.

You felt me and reached out and I shied away from You. But I was weak and defenseless and soon You were around me.

But You didn't hurt me. No. You were gentle and kind and unsure of Yourself.

_It's okay. You have a friend here._

You were quiet. Like You were far away. But You were there. You were real. And I clung to You desperately.

_I'm going to protect you. Take you somewhere safe. Somewhere Rassilon won't dare to come._

I didn't know where that could be.

_Don't worry. Rest. I'll take care of you. I promise._

…_where will you take me?_

_Earth._

**A/N: It was brought to my attention that the characters mentioned here are not identified clearly. Let me fix that.**

**You (always with "Y" capitalized) = The Master**

**He (always with "H" capitalized) = Rassilon**

**This is from Noah's POV and set in a reminiscent fashion.**

**All other characters are named.**

**Time Lords are slightly psychic. All the italicized words are mental.**

**I'm sorry if that confused you (it did my sister too). You can go back with this new information and re-read the chapter. If you don't need to re-read it, please pay in the Review box. :)**


	2. Names

**Note: Noah and the Master have been on Earth for about a week. Maybe a little less than that.**

Names

"Noah." You said. "Your name should be Noah."

I asked You what it meant and You replied with a smile.

"Peaceful wanderer. It's Hebrew."

I smiled too, glad to see You grinning. I said I liked it. And Your smile widened.

But then I asked why Your name was 'Master'. And Your smile vanished.

"I… had a friend once. He called himself the Doctor. And I wanted to own him. Him and everyone else. I wanted Gallifrey and the entire Universe. But… he stopped me. And I hated him for it."

I asked if You still did. You said no.

"I was foolish and didn't realize he was protecting me. He was always protecting me. Just as much, if not more, than the Universe."

I asked if You wanted to see him again and tell him that. You laughed and lied.

"Of course not! I could never admit that to him. I'd never live it down! And besides, he doesn't want me around. He's got these apes to follow him. Like he's a mother chicken."

I frowned at You and You smiled sadly. And ruffled my hair.

"Don't worry, Noah," You told me, using my name for the first time. "I'm sure we'll run into him. After all, this is _his_ planet. He's all but claimed it as his home."

I smiled at You again and promised You silently I would find Your Doctor.

**A/N: My sister thought Noah's name was wimpy. But it's supposed to be. A bit, anyway. And besides, I like it. **

**If you agree with my sister, please place your opinion in my Review box. If not, please place your opinion in my Review box.**


	3. Nightmares

The Nightmare

I was in my cell again. You were wrong. He had found us, come after us. And took me back. He was hurting me again. Like old times. And I was calling for You. But You weren't coming. He told me so, and I knew He was right.

_What are you calling yourself now? …Noah, right? Well, Noah… You're mine. And you always will be._

_No! Don't please!_

_Ask me again. Beg for the pain to stop._

_I am! Stop! Stop please!_

_Tell me you're sorry for leaving._

_I'm sorry! I'm so sorry! Please!_

He was cruel and heartless and evil. And I knew it. I knew He wouldn't stop hurting me. I was His forever and He was never going to stop.

And suddenly, You were shaking me awake. And I was sobbing uncontrollably in Your arms. You were patient and held me close until I stopped.

You fixed me breakfast, even though You thought cooking was beneath You. You made me eat. And at three in the morning, on the couch in our living room, You held me as I fell asleep again.

**Note: Remember-**

**You (always with "Y" capitalized) = The Master**

**He (always with "H" capitalized) = Rassilon**

**Thanks! Please place your vote for the next chapter in the Review box. :) **


	4. Meetings

**Note: This is about a year after Noah and the Master come to Earth. They were walking back to their apartment (in Cardiff) when this happens.**

**Also, the Master has a short beard. And that's why most people don't recognize him as Harold Saxon.**

Meetings

We heard someone running up behind us. You turned and suddenly shoved me into the shadows. I was confused. Until the man came around the corner.

Something about him was wrong. He felt wrong. Just _wrong._

And he had a gun.

I acted without thinking. I leapt between you. And he shot me. You were furious. You took me in Your arms. And You started yelling at the man. And he was yelling right back.

Then You asked him to help me. And he shut up. He looked between us and put the gun away. He picked me up and carried me down the street.

A wind picked up and both of you gasped. Engines whirred and a blue box appeared out of nowhere. You whispered a name.

Doctor.

A man with floppy hair stepped out of the box. He had a tweed jacket and a bow tie. He stood in the doorway for a moment. Then ran to us.

He scanned me and took me from Harkness. He carried me into the box and laid me on the floor.

I felt the tingle in my fingers and we all looked down at the golden light on my hand.

Regeneration hurt. I burned away. Died and came back. But I wasn't me anymore. I had blonde hair now. And I was taller. Taller than You. And my clothes were a bit too big.

I swayed on my feet. And You rushed over to me. You gripped my shoulders and pushed me onto the yellow jump seat. Then You turned and faced them. You smirked at Harkness.

"Congratulations. You were his first."

He punched You. In the face. Hard. You laughed as blood dripped down Your chin. I tried to stand and defend You, but You put Your hand on my shoulder.

The Doctor wrung his hands and shifted uncomfortably. He looked between the pair of us and asked how we could be here.

You held Your arms open wide.

"Because I am the Master. And I always come back."

Harkness asked how long You'd been here.

"About a year. I was waiting for the Doctor. I wanted to show him something."

"And what was that?"

"Him."

You pointed at me. I knew You were just pretending. That Your act was just an act. And it was hurting You.

The Doctor offered You and me a chance. A chance to travel with him.

And, even though I knew it was what You wanted, You hesitated. You lied, because his kindness scared You.

"Oh, I don't know, Doctor. I don't know if I could put up with you or your apes for long."

He looked hurt. You sighed dramatically.

"Fine. If I didn't agree, you'd just drag us along by force anyways."

Harkness glared and took the Doctor aside. He asked him if it was safe. And he smiled sadly. And said no.

I saw You wince and I took Your hand. You nodded absently. And forced a smile. Which turned into a huffed smirk when they came back.

"Are we leaving soon?"

The Doctor nodded and playfully saluted Harkness. He saluted back and glared at You. You smirked at him. Until You turned away.

You remembered hurting him. And You hated Yourself.


	5. Apologies

**Note: The Doctor got invited to Amy's surprise birthday party. Rory, of course, doesn't know that Noah and the Master are traveling with him now. So, rather than let Noah and the Master roam on their own, he brings them along.**

Apologies

I froze. Something was wrong. And for a moment, I didn't know what.

But then You stepped from the TARDIS and I knew.

Your smiled was like His. You were smiling the smile that haunted my nightmares. And I was afraid of You.

The Doctor froze mid-sentence, leaving his explanation about me and You unfinished. He turned, looking over his shoulder at You as I backed away.

"Master?"

You're grin widened as You walked toward us.

The Doctor stepped between me and You, pushing Rory farther back.

Your smiled became a mocking frown.

"That's not very nice, Doctor. Keeping me from my Noah."

You reached out and adjusted his bowtie. And then hit him in the chest.

He fell back into us and You threw him away. Rory started forward. And You grinned again as You hit him.

I tried to stop You. But You slapped me, knocking me aside. Completely uncaring. You went for the Doctor again, even as Rory tried to rise and help him. I grabbed at Your ankles. And You fell to the ground, turning to lash out at me.

"Get off me!"

I scrambled atop You and pinned Your arms to the ground.

"Please…"

I spoke to You in Gallifrean. I whispered to You.

Blood ran down my chin from the cuts on my lips. I could feel the bruise forming on my cheek.

You struggled. Tried to throw me off.

"My Master…"

You hesitated. I saw the confusion in Your eyes.

"Master, please…"

You struggled some more. But it was half-hearted. I could see the sanity coming back to You. Could see the tears beginning to form in Your eyes as You realized what You'd done. I saw You come to terms with the fact that You'd hurt me and the Doctor and his companion.

"Please stop, Master."

You closed Your eyes and started breathing hard. You were fighting against Your pain and sorrow.

"Noah… Let go…"

I loosened my grip, suddenly very tired. We both collapsed, me atop You.

You were quaking with sobs and fear. I could feel it in Your mind.

The Doctor got up and went over to Rory. And when he'd made sure the human was okay, he bent over me.

"Noah?"

"I'm fine, Doctor."

I raised my head and nodded to him. And noticed he was deliberately not looking at You. I caught his sleeve as he tried to move away.

"Doctor… Don't be angry with him. It wasn't his fault."

I was pleading for You.

But You wouldn't hear of it. You pushed me away and got up. And went into the TARDIS without a word.

**A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update. Life has been getting in my way lately. So sorry. But now you've got a new chapter to read. Please review!**


	6. Tears

**Note: The title of my last chapter is really more for this one. Please forgive me for labeling it wrong. It was my bad.**

Tears

I was sitting on the jump seat in the TARDIS. Reading a book from library, because me and the Doctor decided it was for the best. Best that I stay on board and watch over You.

I was about halfway through the story when I heard Your screams. Your terror filled in my head as I leapt up and ran to You.

You struggled against the sheets, crying out in our native language. You were calling for me and for the Doctor.

I pulled You into my arms and held You close, rocking You back and forth. And whispered in Your ear that everything was going to be alright.

Your eyes opened and You stared at me blankly. Then You shuddered and pulled me as close as You could.

"I'm sorry, Noah! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean it, I couldn't help it! It wasn't me! Please, Noah, I am so sorry!"

You were crying and shaking in my arms. I told You I forgave You. Because it was what You needed to hear. Because it was true.

We sat on Your bed for a long while. And when Your sobs finally subsided, You asked me where the Doctor was.

"I'm right here."

I hadn't heard him come in behind me. Hadn't heard him come with Amy and Rory.

You wouldn't meet his eyes. Even when he knelt in front of You.

He tried to tell You everything was alright. But we all knew he was lying.

You let me lead You into the control room. You sat next to me, staying close. I read my book out loud, having lost my page earlier. By the time I finished, the Doctor and I were the only two awake.

He smiled at me sadly.

"Thank you, Noah."

I shook my head. And told him he had no reason to thank me. I was just trying to help You.

He smiled once more and thanked me again.


	7. Dinner

**Note: Sorry it's taken me so long to update. I've had a lot going on. Family issues and all that stuff that just waits for things to fall apart. Anyways, it's over and done with (hopefully) and I can get back to this story.**

Dinner

Amy made us stay for a few days. She insisted. You and the Doctor didn't think it was such a great idea, but I asked if we could. So you both agreed.

We ate dinner with them the night after Your "episode". Neither of you said much. You just picked at your food.

Amy finally got tired of you two not talking. And decided to break the silence.

She flung a piece of spaghetti at You. And You looked so surprised, I couldn't help but laugh.

You frowned and scooped up a glob of custard from the Doctor's bowl. And flung it at me.

You missed.

It hit Rory in the eye. He wiped it away and chucked a piece of garlic toast at You. You ducked and it hit the Doctor. He smiled and threw the bread at me. I caught it and threw it at Amy.

We broke out into an all-out food war. And the dining room soon became a completely mess.

I got drenched with Amy's wine. And was dripping on the floor when River arrived.

She stared.

"What in the name of sanity happened here?"

The Doctor leapt from his chair and held out his arms.

"River!"

Her eyebrow rose as she looked him over. Then her eyes traveled to us. She smiled and waved at you.

"Hello, Master."

You blinked.

"Uh…"

"How long have they been here?"

"Just yesterday and today," Rory said, wiping at his face with a napkin.

"Oh! Well, we've got a lot to talk about then. Hello, Noah."

"Um, hi."

She smiled and wiped away some of the custard on my cheek. So she could turn and flick it at the Doctor.


	8. Adventure

**Note: … I'm not sure what to say. I feel really bad about abandoning this story for so long. I mean, I've gotten so many great reviews and stuff and now I feel like I let you guys down. So… I'm sorry about the absurdly long delay. We still friends?**

Adventure

We stayed with Amy and Rory for another day, but then the Doctor got a "blip on the radar" and we had to leave. They waved us off and told us to behave and You and the Doctor just rolled your eyes and spoke empty promises.

It was still a little weird traveling with the Doctor. The only way You could communicate with him was by yelling and, even though he understood that, I could see how much it cost you both.

The only time you ever agreed on anything was when I got hurt or wound up in trouble. As the days turned into weeks and the adventures picked up speed, it seemed like the universe was out to get me.

**A/N: I apologize for how short this is, but… It kind of a set up for the next part of the story…**


End file.
